


Bookworm

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake SMACKDOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: It wasn't that Briar didn't appreciate the value of books; he did.





	Bookworm

It wasn't that Briar didn't appreciate the value of books; he did.

But he didn't like them to the extent that Tris did -- nose buried in it all day, until Sandry or Daja jerked her outside.

So it was to his very great surprise that, one day after she returned from Lightsbridge, Briar found himself seated next to her while she read, pretending to read but really watching her sharp eyes dart across the page.

"Do you mind?" Tris said finally, looking up and glaring at him.

"Not at all," Briar said cheerfully, looking back down at the page. He turned it, waited until Tris was satisfied, and went back to watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Tris found peace and quiet in the strangest of ways.

But then, so did Briar.


End file.
